The Finntana Trap
by Hawkeye Obsessed
Summary: Santana and Finn haven't spoken in years. He works as a Lawyer in California. She's a model in Paris. They have two things in common that meet up at camp. Selena Marie Hudson and Gabriella Britney Lopez meet at camp. They find out about the parent they never knew. Know they have to set the two up. Based off the Parent Trap.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

The Finntana Trap

Preparations and Prologue.

.

.

_Santana glared at Finn. "That's it! We are through!" She screamed._

_"Fine. Go then if you want to be away from me!" Finn countered._

_"Uggh! You are unbelievable. I don't know why we did this anyway." The latina hissed._

_"That's it. Get out. Our engagement is OFF!" he spat. She glared at him through the ring at his head, and then went into the closet. Finn stared confused for a moment then relized what she was doing. One by one she threw suitcases out of the closet. _

_"If that's what you want, then fine. I hope I never ever EVER see YOU again!" She screamed running out of the house with her belongings._

_At the airport, Santana sat waiting for her flight to be called. Her child was placed gently on her knee. She playfully bounced the tiny infant up and down. The baby made noises that sounded like laughter. Santana smiled slightly._

_"Flight 69 Paris is boarding. All those for flight 69 Paris is boarding." Santana sighed and grabbed her luggage and boarded her flight. "Goodbye Lima." She whispered out the window as the plane took off._

"Gabriella Britney Lopez, hurry you tiny butt down here before I come up there and drag you down myself!" Santana yelled to the top of the stairs. Gabriella rolled her eyes an replied calmly yet loudly.

"Oh My GAWWWD! I am trying to gets ma hair done." Santana sighed at how much her daughter sounded like herself when she was younger.

"Is Auntie Brit up there with you?" She called up once again.

"NO!" Gaby yelled while grinning. Brittney stood above her curling her hair. She smiled.

"Come down now!" Santana yelled. Brittney nodded saying that she was done. Gabriella stood up and walked down stairs. Her dark chocalatey brown hair was now in precious curls cascading down her shoulders. She had a soft baby pink sundress with an off-white cardigan and white ballet flats.

"Okay, okay! Mom I'm here!" Gaby said with a smile on her face. Brittney came down the steps with Gabriella's suitcases.

"Okay, Gaby remember, no talking to strangers, no going anywhere you shouldn't be, and be respectful of the people around you." Santana said.

"Mommmm!" Gaby whined, "You told me a hundred times! I'll be fine. I promise."

Brittney smiled and put Gaby's luggage in the back of her car and got in. Gabriella grabbed her messanger bag and ran to the silver Volvo and jumped in. Santana stood in the doorway waving gently.

Selena Marie Hudson stood talking to Uncle Puck. The two were waiting for Finn. Selena's hair was in a long french braid. She had denim jeans on with a loose black shirt on. Her hands were wrapped tightly around one another. Puck looked at her.

"Calm down, Sel. You've been to camp before!" He said softly.

"Yeah, but not this one." She replied quietly. Puck sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pack of playing cards.

"Take these so you can beat everyone's butts at cards. You will earn respect and friends." Selena smiled and took the cards.

"Okay. I think I'm ready. Where's Dad?" She asked.

"Beats me. Yo Hudson! Sel is ready to go!" Puck shouted. Finn appeared outside in a matter of seconds.

"Come on baby girl. Let's say our goodbyes then so Puck here can take you to camp." Finn said.

"Bye daddy! I love you!" She whispered in his ear. She hugged him tightly and he returned the hug. Selena got in the car and they drove to camp.

.

.

The Finntana Trap

.

.

**A/N: **Please review. Sorry about spelling. Feel free to correct me at any time. Itailics are a flashback.

.

.


	2. AN

This story is on hold for a little while. Until I either have an idea for the next chapter, or I get a little inspiration. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Just keep reviewing because reviews are my inspiration.


	3. Notice

Dear Readers,

I am no longer making or upating my stories. I have given a select few to a very good friend. She will update the stories for you instead of me. The stories may not be the same plot. Please be kind to the stories, they will be (hopefully) similar. Her name is Russian Ballet Avenger.

The stories she will continue are:

_Truth or Dare_

_A Little Bit of Help, That's All_

_The Finntanna Trap_

_Picture Perfect_

_Like Father Like Daughter_

_Well This Could Start a Revolt_

_Our Dirty Secret_

_Keeping Kylie_

With much thanks,

Warriors Fan


End file.
